


Lets be Alone Together

by firelord65



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Despite being top of the line,Discoverysometimes has technical glitches. Like the turbolift deciding not to cooperate with poor Tilly and Michael still stuck inside.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek New Year Exchange 2021





	Lets be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts).



Tilly leaned heavily against the turbolift wall. She held her communicator in one hand, the other crossed over her chest. "Anything?" she asked, trying to not sound pushy or desperate or any of those _definitely not helpful_ adjectives. It had been at least two and a half minutes since she last asked. Maybe two and a quarter. Tilly wasn't the best at being patient.

"Power is out on that whole deck." Reno's voice over the comm was short. "We're doing what we can." There was a silent, implied 'be patient' at the end of her words. Tilly let out an undignified huff.

"Who's working on it?" she pressed. "If it's just Jefferson trying to hack away at the power system I'll be here all day. In fact, if it _is_ Jefferson, you should patch me through to him. I can probably talk him faster through it."

"Tilly," Michael warned gently. She stood next to her girlfriend and placed a hand on Tilly's shoulder.

She threw up her opposite arm and made a face that Reno couldn't see. "I'm just saying! Of all the people to get stuck in a turbolift - why does it have to be one of the people who could figure out the solution?"

Michael responded with an appropriately consoling look. "Hold on tight, you two. We're coming to get you. Until then, we'll update you. Reno out."

A frustrated Tilly was a difficult Tilly to be stuck with in a five by five room. Michael reached out a hand to take the communicator from her. "You're just going to piss off the commander if you call her one more time," Michael said honestly. Tilly rolled her eyes but relinquished the device.

"Just because you're right doesn't mean you need to be so… right," she replied, trailing off with a lackluster conclusion to her argument. Michael smiled regardless, that slight tip of her lips that was so endearing to Tilly. Letting out a sigh, Tilly turned and leaned her back against the lift wall so that she could face Michael fully.

"You checked the manual override, yeah?" Tilly blurted out. It wouldn't hurt to double check that they had done everything that they could on their end.

Michael slipped the communicator into her pocket and sidled up to Tilly. Yes," Michael replied smoothly. She nudged Tilly's feet apart with hers and slid into the space between. Tilly relented her crossed arms to wrap them around Michael's waist instead. "And I know that you saw me do it, _and_ I know that you double checked it on your own after I did. You can turn off the problem-solving for a minute or two.

"We're in good hands. The Commander will get us out. We just need to be patient."

Tilly wanted to disagree but Michael was too effective at her distractions. She had started to gently caress the back of Tilly's neck with her fingertips. "I know," Tilly conceded. "It just seems… wrong. Not fair."

The little twist of Michael's grin had tipped into something more enticing. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you aren't enjoying this," she teased.

Tilly flushed. "I-I-" she stammered. She remained determined to stay focused, which was weird because usually that was Michael's M.O. "Am I supposed to enjoy being trapped in a tiny box?"

Michael lifted one shoulder. "It's not like we can do anything further. And we were just talking last night about never getting any alone time together." She had a point, one that was underscored by Michael shifting closer to drape herself comfortably against her girlfriend. Tilly floundered for a moment, still not quite letting go.

"Michael," Tilly whispered as she felt Michael's lips press against the side of her jaw. "What if they get the power back on?"

A low hum came from Michael's throat as she wandered over to mouth at the skin just under Tilly's ear. "Then they get the power on and we can get out. That's what we want, Tilly," she murmured. It was getting difficult to think and was the room getting hotter for Michael, not just Tilly?

"It doesn't seem like that's what you want," Tilly replied. Michael let out a full throated laugh that made her stop her slow, methodical seduction.

"No, it isn't what I want right now," she admitted. Michael sighed lightly and returned to gaze lovingly into Tilly's eyes. "But it seems like that's all you can focus on, so I will stop being such a distraction."

Tilly frowned as Michael pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Wait," she said as Michael moved to step back. "Wait, that wasn't- I wasn't-" she tried to get her brain to catch up with her mouth to catch up with Michael who was stepping back to the turbolift doors.

Reaching out, Tilly missed Michael's hand. She had to take a handful of steps forward before she could twist Michael to face her again. Then Tilly pressed her against the panel next to the door, capturing Michael's lips again with her own. Michael responded eagerly, deepening the kiss with a pleased hum.

Tilly rested her forehead against Michael's when she finally broke away. "Before you start on that panel again, maybe we can try out your plan for a few minutes," she said breathlessly.


End file.
